A New Beginning
by Alexandra Yukino
Summary: In order to save everyone and end Madara's war, Naruto sacrifice himself for his friend, village and the biju's and gave everyone a chance to start over and have a second chance in life. But what would be the consequences of his sacrifice? What was the other gift that the Rikudou Sennin bestowed upon him?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was in ruins. All the ninja's were desperately holding their ground as the Juubi roared and every movement it did made the ground shake. The kage's were all in one spot, along with the Nara's or Shikamaru, doing their best to formulate a plan or any way to stop Madara and the Juubi.

The medics were doing their best to cure, help and heal the injure but the number of casualties were already too much in numbers.

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the front and center of the battlefield. They had just appeared from a cloud of smoke, shocking everyone that they are once again alive, despite having ended their life moments ago.

What was even more surprising was that Sasuke seems to have possessed the Rinnegan in his left eye and was mixed with his sharingan while Naruto's appearance resembled that of when he was in his jinchuuriki form.

Everyone was in awe of their appearance while Madara on the other hand was amused.

"The rinnegan and senju chakra. Its that you've done the impossible once again, Uzumaki Naruto" Madara said, his face in a psychotic smile. "Do you think you can stop me? WHAT POWER DO YOU HAVE IN THIS WORLD TO STOP ME?!" He laughed madly.

"I wont be stopping you alone" Naruto grinned. His face showing determination and assurance. "We'll stop you together!" Sasuke took a step forward to be on par with Naruto. His face held no emotion but his eyes showed determination and trust towards his fellow team mate. All traces of following the psychotic man was gone and his mind was set to stopping this war.

Madara did nothing but laugh at the blond. As if on queue, the Juubi roared and Madara jumped off the ten tailed monster and begain to attack the two shinobi's.

Naruto and Sasuke fought him off, both taking turns fighting him and preventing the Juubi from making any more damage.

"Take care of Madara. Let the other kage's and I take care of the Juubi!" The kazegake shouted to Naruto.

"Ah! Im counting on you Gaara!"Naruto replied. The redhead nodded sharply to the blond and commanded his forces along with the other kage's to subdue the raging creature.

As a battle continued for as long as they can know and feel, Naruto and Sasuke, despite having the Rikudou Sennins gift, began faulting and was already wearing out. The jutsu's they used consumed a lot of chakra and even Naruto, who was a chakra tank, was already having trouble keeping up with any more ninjutsu attack.

Madara noticed this and ceased the chance to take them down. Sasuke, who was panting and was worrn down more than Naruto, was hit by a direct attack from Madara and was smashed to the ground and was not able to get back up due to severe chakra depletion. Seeing his team mate down, Naruto charge again at Madara with all he can but was only able to land a few hits before crashing down to the ground as well.

_Damn it! I dont have any chakra left to fight him. _He turned his head only to see Sasuke lying on the ground, using every strength he has left to stand back up. _And neither does he..._

He sat back up and looked around him. Everyone was already at their limit. The kage's were panting feverly now and the shinobi's at the front line were already reduced to half. His azure eyes scanned the other areas and saw his pink brunette team mate healing a very injured shinobi along with their silver haired sensei who seems to be ready to defend the pink haired medic from any attacks.

"What now Uzumaki? Both of you are down and you have nothing else to defeat me" Madara stood a few feet away from them. Eyeing their state and the entire battlefield. He was one step away from defeating all of them. He was winning and the mere thought of it alone was able to make his face grin in victory. The only people who was able to stop him were now barely on their feet and that made him even more happy. After all, without those two, this battle is his for the taking.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes at the sight of the clearing. They were loosing and he wasnt an idiot not to realize it. Everyone, including him and Sasuke, could barely stand because of exhaustion. They've been fighting for kami knows how long. Alot of people have died and few of those people were part of the rookie nine and the others were Shikamaru and Ino's father.

_Why did ths have to happen?_ He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke then turned his face to where Madara is. _Sasuke, Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei...They're all so tired.._

"Its over Uzumaki. I won!" Madara proclaimed then laughed once more in holy terror.

Sasuke could do nothing but curse since he also knew that he couldn't fight anymore and that he had reached and had already gone passed his limit. He had already used all the ninjutsu's he knew and exhausted the sharingan and the rinnegan, making his eyes bleed in the process. His chakra is depleted and his body had already succumed to exhaustion, making his will to fight futile and his mind even more tired.

Naruto stood up shakily. His hand placed close his damaged ribs and his breathe rigid, panting deeply from lack of air. He had released his senju chakra and was now by his own. His clothes were torn, his body covered in cuts and bruises, and some parts of his body were smeered in blood. He was tired and so was eveyone else. He could see the biju's attack the juubi but failed in the end.

Kurama took notice of Naruto's state and his team mate, despite being far from his previous vessel's location, and began to run to Naruto.

Madara laughed at the sight and Kurama arrived beside Naruto, a few seconds after.

"Kit, you still okay?" Kurama said, his voice worried and protective. He placed his tails around Naruto an Sasuke, putting a wall between them and Madara. He brought his face towards the blond and rubbed the side of his face, making sure that nothing was wrong. One of his tails were wrapped around Naruto securely and was was currently healing him.

"Hm. Im still good..." Naruto replied tiredly. He knew he couldnt hide it anymore from Kurama and almost collapsed. The nine tailed beast's worried even more. He could sense Naruto's body shutting down. He knew his limit and this was over the top. It was already too much and he knew that it wont be long until Naruto's body shuts off and stops working. They had to end this quickly but there was nothing more that they could do. Everything was falling and even the reanimated kage's and Orochimaru could do nothing..

Kurama, being the most powerful biju, felt useless. He was the most powerful and yet he could do anything! The most stuborn ninja that he's ever known was now almost limp aswell as the others and he couldnt even do anything about it. It was infuriating and it upsetted him greatly.

When Naruto sensed his previous tenant's distress, he palced his hand right above is nose and patted it, attempting to calm him down. Kuramaa snapped out of his reverie and relaxed at Naruto's warm hands.

"Kurama. We have to end this now or else..."

"I know" Kurama said, cutting ahead of Naruto. "I cant think of anything else kit. I dont know what to do..."

"I have a way... But you have to promise not to stop me" Naruto smiled weakly.

"A way? What way?"

"When I was talking to Rikudou Sennin jii-san, he gave me and Sasuke a gift. He gave Sasuke the rinnegan and me the senju chakra"

"Yeah, and?"

"Before the jii-san disappeared, he gave me another gift. I dont know if Sasuke knows it though but all I can say is that its a jutsu where I can end eveything." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A jutsu that could end everything? What could have the Rikudou Sennin give Naruto that he could say what it is? But wait, it couldnt be...

"What is it?" Kurama asked, his voice with a tint of malice and anxiety "What jutsu did he give you?!" He raised his voice and stared at the blond who avoided his gaze.

"I cant tell you. I-I promised jii-san that I wouldnt..."

"N-Naruto" Sasuke said weakly. His body attempted to stand up but stumbled when his left leg slipped. He looked at the blond intently but pleadingly as well as if stopping him from..."Dont you dare use that jutsu! And there is no way in hell im letting you use it!" His voice getting higher and higher, shouting angrly but pleadingly.

Naruto only smiled and hung his face down. If it was possible he didnt want Sasuke to know because he knew he would stop him but there was no other way. Time was running out and there were no other options.

"Im sorry Sasuke.. but theres no other way-"

"We'll find a way! There must be something-"

"THERE ISNT ANY!" The blond exclaimed at his team mate. "Dont you see? Everyones tired already. Everyones dying teme! If there was another way I would have done it but there isnt!" Tears formed at the base of his eyes and flowed down his whiskered cheeks.

Kurama having understand stared at Naruto with wide eyes. To perform such a jutsu was and is the only chance of ending this war. There were no other options left and this was something that had to be done... But why? Why his kit? Of all the people, why?...

Having been successful in making his bodyy stand, Sasuke walked towards the blond and placed both hands on his shoulder. _His tired...We all are.._

"No... Please Naruto.." He hung his head down in defeat as tears also formed in his blooded eyes.

Having seen his team mate express this much emotion, he smield and leaned his head down sligtly, touching Sasuke's. _Arigato...Sasuke.._

With a single motion, Naruto used his chakra and sped up to Madara, who was now fighting the kage's with the Juubi.

"Naruto!" Having realized what his team mate had done, he, along with the Kurama willed his body to move and catch up to the blond but exhaustation had taken its toll on him and has made his movements slower, making his attempt to stop Naruto futile.

When Naruto arrived where Madara is, he attacked him with all his might, making his body scream in pain but succeeding in his attack.

Madara was thrown of the Juubi and landed on the ground but Naruto didnt stop there. He made a hundred shadow clones and made all the ninja's that were close to the juubi back off.

Gaara and the others were confused about his actions. Why would he push them out like that? He's already tired as it is... What is he up to?

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Please dont forget to review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Wh-What's going on?' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

Naruto's clones were pushing everyone back, making them all go to the defense lines. No one knew as to why he was doing this but everyone didn't much have a choice. Shikamaru searched around the battlefield to look at the situation then his eyes widened when he saw a great amount of chakra gathering at the base of the battlefield.

_'What is that?!' _Shikamaru continued to stare at the scene I nfront of him. A seal was forming at the base of the battlefield and no one knew what it was or who it was coming from.

"Kakashi sensei..what in the world..?" Sakura, who was healing the silver haired jounin stared in awe as the seal continued to form around Naruto and Madara but was snapped out of her trance when she spotted Sasuke along with Kurama, who was shouting Naruto's name.

_'Naruto?...No… You wouldn't dare!' _

* * *

"Shinra Tensei!"

"Fuuton: Kamikaze!"

Two powerful jutsus clash and a large cloud of smoke enveloped the field. Naruto held his ground and when he saw his chance, he sped at Madara and pushed him back, desperately trying to keep him inside the barrier that he creature only moments ago.

"Tsk. Getting better aren't we Uzumaki? Or should I say Namikaze?" Madara smirked, his blood dripping out of his mouth._ 'My body won't be able to take much more. I must end this now!'_

As Madara charged at Naruto, chains flew out from the ground and held him down, restraining his attack.

"Wha- what?! Where?!" His ranged eyes focused on the blond infront of him. _'This cannot be!' _"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto stared at Madara, standing with everything he has left. The chains were something his mother had left him when they had met and using it for the first time was taking a lot of chakra from him since he only has very little remaining.

"I won't let you have your way. I don't care if I won't be able to see the world anymore. Heh, too bad I wasn't able to become hokage though.." He closed his eyes. When azure eyes opened, eyes full of determination stared straight at Madara and for a split second his eyes turned to look at his friends. The friends that supported him, cared for him and helped him throughout the years….

"This is the end. For both of us that is.." He smiled then chuckled slightly.

_'Arigato, everyone..'_

Madara struggled futilely. The chakra chains were to strong to break, his body was at its limit and his strength was gradually fading. Controlling the Juubi had been too much, now he was running out of time. He snapped his attention back at the blond, blood stained eyes watching the series of seals that he couldn't figure out.

"Tastsu, Ne, Inu, Oma, Hitsuji, U, Tori, Saru, I!

After performing the seals, Naruto took his kunai then sliced his arm, his blood rapidly dripping from the deep wound. When a seal formed, a pillar of light appeared blinding everyone around them.

* * *

**"KIT!" **

"...RUTO!..."

**"NARUTO!"**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Saisei Ato No Jutsu: Hofuku"

'Inu ,Tori, Tastu, U, Saru'

"Kuchiyose: Shinigami!"

The whole field was engulfed by light and unknowing to anyone, the shinigami had appeared. Its dark form staring down at me. Time had stopped and I was alone with the death itself.

"Namikaze Naruto. Why have you summoned me?" The Shinigami started.

"Shinigami-sama, I want to make a wish in exchange for my life."

Shinigami stared at Naruto impassively then nodded its head. "I will grant only but three. What are you wishes?"

I took a breath, closing my eyes in the process then I smiled and opened my eyes again. Memories started to play in my head, good ones and bad ones. I remembered our bell test, our first mission to wave, the chunin exams, the fights we've fought as a team..

"I wish for the Juubi and Madara to be dragged to the pits of hell." I focused my eyes on Shinigami and chose my words carefully as to not waste any of my 3 wishes.

"Granted. Next."

"I wish…for the previous jinchuuriki's to ones again walk the earth and have their bijuu's with them again."

"Granted. Your last wish?"

'My last wish….'

_Flashback_

_'Oy! Ero-sennin!' I shouted while running towards my perverted sensei. I could have sworn I saw him smirk when he heard me.._

_'What gaki?! Can't you see I'm busy here?'_

_'Yeah right. Busy writing your stupid porn..' I pouted then plopped down in front of him._

_'It's not stupid! What do you want anyway?' He sighed then placed his pen down, raised his eye brow then crossed his arms._

_'Ano sa, Ano sa, Do you think we could.. um…" I diverted my eyes from him then looked down on my feet. God this feels embarrassing to say.._

_'What gaki? Hurry up and spit it out'_

_'C-can we..uh..well..i mean..could we..ano..maybe..go to the fire festival?' I closed my eyes, expecting him to say no but then seconds later, ero-sennin ruffled my hair then grinned widely at me.._

_'Sure! Why not gaki? Is that all?. Geez…I thought it was something important'_

_My eyes widened then for the first time in years, I've never felt so excited going to a festival again and this time, I had someone to spend it with.._

_End of Flashback_

"My last wish is for those whose time had not yet come, to come back from their graves and live once again…" My last wish, my last time in this world.

"…Granted. With those wishes, I will take your life and be gone from this world." With that said, I closed my eyes for the last time and felt my soul leave the world. The world that grave me grief, anguish, pain, loneliness but in the end happiness, joy and the opportunity to live a contented life…

* * *

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the late update. I had a lot to do in school.

Please remember to review! :D

**Saisei Ato No Jutsu: Hofuku - Rebirth Art Jutsu: Retribution**


End file.
